<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>硫磺薄荷 by ChelseaMo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341600">硫磺薄荷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo'>ChelseaMo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tv路康车！ABO发情期设定，Alpha路/Omega康，本章涉及捆绑，哭康出没请注意！！！！<br/>oocoocooc！！！！！<br/>最后食用愉快</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/John Constantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>硫磺薄荷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright,Johnny,这可不好玩”<br/>
他被绑住了，这真是个新奇的事情，介于Detective现在不在而他的能力又恢复了大半，然而他仍旧被绑在了椅子上，硬邦邦的木椅弄的他难受，冰冷的手铐将他的双手拷在了背后，他能通过皮肤和冰冷金属接触的部分感知到上面精细镌刻上的如尼文——又一个惊喜——来自他讨人厌的情人——当然了，他的眼睛被蒙住了，用的是一块黑色的薄布料，吧台和架子上昂贵酒精的轮廓在黑布的另一端隐隐约约，随着光线的变化呈现出不同的面，然而这不是让他真正烦躁的东西——他可是被关在冷冻室过的魔王，违反他意愿的情况下。真正让他烦躁的，是空气中浓郁的薄荷味，带着发情期的炙热和情欲的味道充斥着LUX酒吧顶楼的每一个角落，从卧室的大床一直到电梯开关的线路板，身为一个合格的并且不止一次标记过对方的Alpha，每一次都把对方操到说不出话食髓知味的Alpha，这让他想骂人<br/>
很少有人知道John Constantine是个破破烂烂的Omega，而知道他原本信息素的味道是薄荷的人就更少了，拜他离不开手的宝贝丝卡所赐，这是独属于光之子的秘密<br/>
“Johnny！”<br/>
他又叫了一次，这一次他得到了回应，拖沓的脚步声从台阶上方的空间传来，随之而来的是愈发浓郁的薄荷，Lucifer的鼻尖耸动着，他的宝贝男孩不太好，他能听得出来，发情期大概快要将他逼疯了，事实也确实是这样，天知道John花了多大的力气才把Lucifer绑在椅子上，并在他还没醒来的时候把自己脱光再一步一蹭地挪到他面前，而在Lucifer身上特有的硫磺味撞进他鼻子里的时候，John的腿一软，直接就跪了下去，哦好吧好吧，至少着挺管用的，膝盖和屁股跟地板来了个亲密接触的感觉很不好，这让他打了个哆嗦，稍微从欲望的边缘跑回来了一点，哦当然，他会跳下去的，只是在这之前，他还需要干点什么——<br/>
John的脑袋沉甸甸的压在Lucifer的裆部，昂贵西装裤被上下两股力道压的变形，他用颤抖的手解开皮带，然后是拉链，黑色的内裤几乎是立刻就从开口处被顶出来，Lucifer看不到，他唯一能感受到的是打在单薄布料上炙热的吐息，紧接着连布料也没了，性器得到释放硬邦邦的挺立在空中，有什么东西含住了头部，湿润的，柔软的，带着尼古丁特有的烟味，Lucifer因为这个呻吟出声，他甚至能够想象出胯下的火辣，金发的驱魔师含着他的阴茎，刀削一般的薄唇吻过马眼再擦着柱身向下直至深喉，他能清楚的在脑子里描绘出John是怎样因为喉道被撑开而皱起的眉，那双蓝眼睛弯曲的弧度和他揉弄着沉甸囊袋的手，John将Lucifer的阴茎吐出来，用毛糙的舌苔舔过盘踞其上的青筋又去轻咬根部，布满老茧的手心握住了被冷落的部分撸动，他的鼻尖埋在黑色的耻毛里，浓厚的麝香在他的鼻腔里打转，于是他向后退了一点，重新吻上粗壮的柱身再拖沓着回到顶部，他的双腿打着颤，喉头呜咽着放任屁股里的淫水一波接着一波往外流，John重新含住了魔王的阴茎，重复着吞吐的动作一次又一次做着深喉，同时用另一只手探到身后直接插入两根手指操着自己的后穴，嫣红的唱肉几乎是立刻就裹了上来贪婪地想要更多，Lucifer觉得不能再糟糕了，他说不清哪个更让他发疯，是绑的太好以至于他完全动弹不得的绳子，空气中愈发浓郁粘稠的薄荷香还是不断收缩挤压着他龟头的喉咙，他能听到不正常的水声，他亲爱的老爸在上，我当然知道这是在干什么了，他咬着牙粗喘着，被迫任由骗子胡来，他就是这样——有的时候任性的要命跟个孩子一样不管不顾，就比如现在——<br/>
“John”<br/>
被叫到的人喉咙里发出了一声呻吟，猛地夹紧了后穴就这么射了出来，他的嘴巴里还塞着撒旦肿胀灼热的阴茎，屁股高跷着射在剖光的石面上，就靠他亲爱的情人压低嗓音的一句话——似乎恶魔天生就拥有这项魅力，John觉得自己一团糟，脑子里昏昏沉沉地把嘴里的阴茎吐出去，胸膛剧烈起伏鼻尖埋在前天使性器底部蜷曲的耻毛里哭的像是要把自己从内到外翻过来，他后悔了，他的屁股里还含着自己的两根手指，然而这完全不够，难耐的瘙痒占据了他的身子，他只能贪婪地呼吸着空气中同样浓郁的硫磺味蹭着Alpha健壮的大腿寻求一些安慰，“Johnny，起来”Lucifer低下头，循循善诱着试图让John把脑袋从他的裆部抬起来，可John只是发出了一声更为响亮的啜泣后一动不动<br/>
“Johnny，起来…坐到我腿上来”<br/>
“我做不到！”他蹭了蹭他的大腿，这让Lucifer的性器又涨大了一分，“我做不到…我站不起来了…”<br/>
驱魔人确实容易哭，特别是在发情期这个敏感的时间段里，Lucifer通常都能看到Constantine被欺负到哭个不停的时候，但现在这样只会让事情变得更糟，他的手腕已经被手铐勒到发疼，而John还是跪在那，不同的是他开始用嘴去吮嘬藏在耻毛下的部分<br/>
“Johnny…Darling，C'mon，站起来”<br/>
Lucifer继续，做为一名合格的恶魔，前地狱之主，他对这个拿手极了<br/>
“Johnny…Good boy，爬上来…爬到我的腿上来，你知道我能给你想要的…”<br/>
John抽泣了一下，接着像是被这个诱人的条件说服了一般，魔鬼却是能读懂人心，缓慢地抬起头，蓝色的眼睛被水雾蒙住了，鼻尖红着，整张脸看上去一团糟，他有些费力的撑起上身，再撑着Lucifer的膝盖一点一点站起来，这很难，介于他的腿一直在打颤，而当他终于坐上去的时候，他就像条刚被从水里打捞出来的鱼一样湿透了，手工制成的西装裤被打湿了一大块，然而两个人谁都不在乎，Lucifer偏头咬上了John的耳垂，吐息炙热带着诱惑的意味打在他的耳后，薄荷味更浓了<br/>
“Good boy…现在把你的小屁股抬起来…”<br/>
他照做了，蹭着湿透了的西裤抬起了自己的屁股再将它对准肿胀的阴茎，他甚至不需要Lucifer继续说下去就迫不及待的一坐到底，终于被填满的饱腹感让他发出一声绵长的呻吟，他被强烈的快感折腾地软了身子，整个人摊在Lucifer怀里脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，他又开始哭了，衣领湿了大半，肠肉自主蠕动着挤压Lucifer的阴茎试图搜刮出那么一星半点的快感，他的臀部本能地摇晃着，挺过不应期的性器戳弄Lucifer的小腹，手揪着他的衣服，指尖用力到泛白<br/>
“Johnny…好孩子”Lucifer又开口了，John紧窄的甬道紧紧裹着他，小幅度地动作却几乎要将他逼疯，他深吸了一口气，鼻尖粘稠的薄荷香反而加剧了这一点，他的鼻尖蹭着John的鬓角，语气带上了命令的味道却仍旧像是在诱导着，“现在，帮Daddy把手铐打开…”<br/>
金发的骗子喉中发出了一声含糊不清的低吼，像是在做着最后的抗争一般，但后穴愈发强烈的瘙痒催促着他，他的指尖颤抖，摸索着到Lucifer的手腕，手铐大部分是冷的，冰冷到发烫，他摸索了几下，嘴里的咒语被哭声和断断续续的呻吟打断了几次，终于，咔哒一声，手铐打开了。一瞬间所有的束缚消失了，Lucifer猛地收手扣住了驱魔师精瘦的腰部，同时下体发力狠狠向上一顶，粗大的龟头直接撞上了生殖腔外的那片软肉，过电一般的快感让John在一瞬间挺直了腰部眼睛瞪得大大的，哭声在一瞬间停止了，尖叫被卡在了喉咙里，他的大腿绷紧夹着Lucifer的腰，阴茎抖了抖，又一次达到了高潮<br/>
“现在”魔鬼露出了笑容，咬上了人类的下唇含在嘴里摩挲，“我们该进入交易的下一部分了”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>